Nexus Force Plaque
Nexus Force Plaques are objects located at key points on the worlds of LEGO Universe. Interacting with a plaque brings up a window displaying additional story information about the area in which the plaque is located. If the player has never read a message plaque, its face will have a glowing, bluish-white sheen. Once the player has read the plaque at least once, the sheen is replaced with a green circle. Plaques Venture Explorer NFP VE Ship's Registry.png NFP VE Captain's Log.png NFP VE Coded Message.png Avant Gardens NFP AG Paradox Research Facility.png NFP AG Paradox Maelstrom Mines.png NFP AG Sentinel Encampment.png NFP AG Assembly Monument.png NFP AG Launch Area.png Nimbus Station NFP NS.png NFP NS AG Launch Pad.png NFP NS Brick Annex.png NFP NS Nexus Checkpoint.png NFP NS Red Blocks.png Pet Cove NFP PC.png NFP PC Pet Taming Secrets.png Gnarled Forest NFP GF Launch Pad.png NFP GF Maelstrom Trench.png NFP GF Brig Rock.png NFP GF Brig Rock Tunnel.png NFP GF Pirate Camp.png Forbidden Valley NFP FV Main Gate.png NFP FV Mantis Rock.png NFP FV The Great Tree.png NFP FV Cavalry Hill.png NFP FV Maelstrom Forcefield.png NFP FV Paradox Maelstrom Refinery.png NFP FV Maelstrom Valley.png Nexus Tower NFP NT Nexus Naomi.png NFP NT Venture League Map Room.png NFP NT Venture League Observatory.png NFP NT Nexus Core.png NFP NT Imagination Nexus.png NFP NT Assembly Storerooms 1.png NFP NT Assembly Storerooms 2.png NFP NT Assembly Workshop.png NFP NT Paradox Laboratory.png NFP NT Paradox Laboratory 2.png NFP NT Vault.png NFP NT Sentinel War Room.png NFP NT Sentinel Command Center.png Crux Prime NFP CP Sentinel Point Zeta.png NFP CP Rivendark Canyon.png NFP CP Studburst Pass.png NFP CP Caldera Mar.png NFP CP Aura Mar.png NFP CP Maelstrom Quarry.png Ninjago Monastery NFP NM Monastery of Spinjitzu.png NFP NM Monastery Courtyard.png NFP NM Dojo of Earth.png NFP NM Dojo of Lightning.png NFP NM Dojo of Fire.png NFP NM Ninjago Caves.png Frostburgh Plaque 1 The Legend of Frostivus, Book 1 After Planet Crux exploded, Many smaller worlds were thrown. And a comet, flying far too fast, Soon found itself alone. And on this comet, tiny Frostburgh Went to sleep and froze right through, Until its orbit brought it back again To Nexus Tower's view. Plaque 2 The Legend of Frostivus, Book 2 When the comet's ice began to thaw, The people all unfroze. So they celebrated Frostivus, And danced beneath the snows. But the comet only orbits Past the Tower once a year. So be sure to visit Frostburgh, For it soon will disappear! Plaque 3 Spread the Frostivus Spirit! It's Frostivus in Frostburgh town! Where temperatures are always down! And snowflakes dance upon the air, They're in your face! They're in your hair! And though it's cold and white and chilly, People here are warm and silly! So grab some snowballs, pack them tight, And start an all-out snowball fight! Plaque 4 Do You Like Frostburgh? Do you like presents? Yes you do! The presents here are shiny blue! They're in the snow and in the sky, But some might need a careful eye! Do you like shopping? Yes you do! For models, toys and car parts too? Then you'll need canes, the candy kind! So grab as many as you can find! Trivia *Visual effects for Nexus Force Plaques and Binoculars were not in the game until late beta. Prior to then, there was no way for the player to know which Nexus Force Plaques had been previously read. *Unused audio clips of Sir Patrick Stewart reading most of the Nexus Force Plaques can be found in the game assets. Gallery NewPlaque.jpg|Message Plaque that the player hasn't read before Message_Plaque.jpg|A message plaque that the player has read Category:Gameplay Category:Objects